The invention relates generally to spark gap switching devices and, more particularly, to such switching instruments for use in circuits with high peak currents.
Spark gap devices are well established in the elctrical art. Originally, spark gap switching was used primarily in devices designed to protect a circuit or system from unwanted bursts of peak current.
Later, this method of switching found a use in high energy pulse devices. Difficulties have arisen where high peak currents are used repeatedly however, in that there is a high erosion rate of the spark gap material due to the concentration of high peak current. This necessitates substantially built electrodes a frequent replacement.
Another problem encountered in the utilization of spark gaps, for switching high peak currents, is where inductance in the gap limits switching time due to the high time rate of change of current through the inductance.
A solution to the problem is to distribute the current among several parallel gaps. However, although the problem has been relatively simple to define, the solution is complicated to realize. The increased size and volume of several gaps is awkward to implement. Additionally, the problem of simultaneously triggering and making a plurality of gaps turn on at the same time and share the load is difficult due to the many variables involved in the process.
The invention provides for the arrangement of many "subelectrodes" in a compact configuration wth a simple means of causing a uniform distribution of current, a reduction in inductance and a corresponding decrease in the erosion of electrodes.